


New stars are always the brightest

by OliveInky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveInky/pseuds/OliveInky
Summary: What happens when monsters die? Well, you see, when a monster dies their SOUL gets turned into a star, glittering and watching over their family even eons after they go.Or: In which monsters die and it's up to the Undertale gang to cope with the loss.
Kudos: 8





	New stars are always the brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You might have seen this on Wattpad but different, rest assured this is my story and I'm simply reposting it! Warnings: Character death, angst, mentions of depression, anxiety and more, slight mentions of self harm and possibly more triggers. If you are sensitive to these topics please don't read! Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy reading!

As soon as I wake up from my restless sleep, I should have known something was up. The dread sat in the pit of my non-existent stomach as I brush my teeth and wash my face. I take a short-cut downstairs, get a plate of cold pasta shoved in my direction as Papyrus goes about his morning routine of getting into his "Battle Body" as he calls it and making breakfast (Slightly warmed up leftovers). I ate the stone cold food with little complaint, poking fun and making a few puns as I talk to him. He replies with exasperated comments and loud noises to show he's listening. Once he sits down it's even louder as he finishes his heaping pile of spaghetti. 

Us talking is mostly small talk. Talking about how we slept, any dreams, love life to an extent. The nagging feeling only worsened when I stepped outside. 

The wind was picking up ash. Ashes. And to top it all off, the royal guards were no where to be found. Grillby's was quiet and dim for once. The only time I've seen it like that was when Grillby was a few minuets late opening. That... Meant one of two things. It's a holiday I don't know about (Highly unlikely because any chance to be lazy I make sure to remember) or there was another.. 

I shake my head, trying to rid the thought as I make my usual route to Grillby's. I used my key that Grillbs had so generously gifted me to get into his shop/place if he slept in too late. I pushed the door open, getting bombarded with the smell of smoke and fire. The usual for Grillby's. The smoke though... It was much denser than when Grillby simply burned a burger or forgot about fries that were on. This smelled almost... Wet. I shuddered at the thought surveying the area and using a bit of my magic to light up the dark, smoky place. 

Grey specks dotted the counter top, that same grey material was in piles around the floor. It almost made me sick. There was armor and a sword on the floor. Dust in that too. I could feel my eyelight burning a hole in my socket, flickering widely on and off, almost painful. Almost.

Next thing I knew, I was outside Pap's guard post. He was there as always, chided me for being off my post, and nearly choked as I took him to Undyne's without a word. Then I was gone again.


End file.
